


A Green-Eyed Monster

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jealousy, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: From the prompt: Bruce is jealous of Clint and Natasha’s friendship. Bruce doesn’t think Natasha sees him in a romantic way and feels he isn’t good enough. One day his jealousy explodes.





	A Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt says it all. I still don't know how I feel about this one, but people liked it three years ago so I'll put it here as well. Enjoy :)

They weren’t together. She said they weren’t together. He said they weren’t together. Yet there they were cuddled up on the couch laughing and talking as some ridiculous romcom played in the background.   
  
Bruce rolled his eyes as Clint laughed at something Natasha said and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. He didn’t understand where this jealousy was coming from. He and Natasha had a tentative friendship and that was it. He couldn’t deny he found her attractive, but that wasn’t really an option for him. The Other Guy was a huge burden and he wasn’t about to subject another person to that. He wasn’t good enough for her and Clint obviously was, but he couldn’t help being envious of what they had.     
  
He’d never felt jealousy this intense before and figured it had something to do with the Other Guy being so close to the surface these days. He and Tony were analyzing his transformations to be able to counteract his destruction which meant Bruce had been purposely changing a lot in the last few months.   
  
The Hulk was possessive and did not like Clint, Bruce noticed. Bruce understood that they had know each other for years and were good friends. Their closeness made sense, but the Other Guy didn’t seem to grasp that.   
  
Another loud laugh from Clint had his blood pressure spiking. Bruce tried his breathing exercises, but it was all for naught when Natasha leaned up and planted a kiss on Clint’s cheek.   
  
His pulse went through the roof and he could feel the Other Guy beginning to take control. He tried to fight it but felt it was useless. He jumped up from his spot in the armchair beside the couch, starling its two occupants.   
  
“Bruce? Are you okay?” Natasha asked seeing the the green in his irises.   
  
A low growl came out of his mouth and Tony came out of nowhere and shoved Bruce over to the unit they installed on almost every floor for situations like this. All three watched as the man is turned into the monster before their eyes and banged around in the glass unit.   
  
“What the hell just happened?” Clint asked.   
  
At the sound of Clint’s voice the Hulk’s gaze zeroed in on him and banged on the glass like, trying his hardest to get out and strangle him.   
  
“We should go.” Natasha suggested, grabbing Clint by the arm and dragging him to the elevators to give the big guy the space he obviously needed to calm down.

* * *

Bruce woke up a few hours later on the cold hard floor of the Hulk’s containment unit. It took a few moments to get his bearings but when he realized where he was he cursed himself under his breath.

  
“Welcome back.” A voice said from the other side of the glass. 

  
He looked over to see Natasha staring at him with a new pair of pants and a shirt. She entered the code to unlock the door and stepped inside with him. She tossed him the new clothes and sat near the now open door.   
  
Bruce quickly dressed in the new clothes, thankful for the microfiber pants Tony created or this would be even more embarrassing, and sat opposite Natasha.   
  
“Want to explain the spontaneous Hulk-out?” She asked but they both knew she wasn’t really a question.   
  
“Not entirely.” Bruce told her rubbing a hand down his face and leaning his head back on the thick glass.   
  
“Why did the Big Guy look like he wanted to kill Clint?”   
  
Bruce let out a long breath and decided to just get it over with and tell her.   
  
“I guess the Other Guy has been picking up on the jealousy I’ve been feeling and couldn’t take it anymore.”   
  
“Jealousy?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow. “What exactly have you been jealous of?”   
  
“All the time you’ve been spending with Clint,” he admitted begrudgingly.   
  
Natasha smirked, she’d guessed as much. She could admit that she felt different about Bruce than the other men in her life and having Bruce literally turn into a green eyed monster because of all the time she was spending with another man confirmed that he felt something for her as well.   
  
“There’s nothing is going on between Clint and I.” She told him standing up. “And if you wanted to spend more time with me, all you had to do was ask.”   
  
And just like that with a wink and a smirk she was gone, leaving Bruce flustered but looking forward to the future.   



End file.
